Need BY CiraArana
by tashatier
Summary: 原著CiraArana-Need.授权翻译。爱不是必需品。


Title：Need

s/3590536/1/Need

Author：CiraArana

Translator：贝阿朵利切Beatrice

Pairing：Severus/Harry

Rating：K

Authority Letter：

Hey Beatrice,

thanks you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed my fic so much.

Yes, of course, go ahead and translate it. Have fun. :) And send me the link when you're done, I'll add it to my Masterlist.

Cheers,

Cira

译者的话：这是一篇非常、非常奇妙的文，我没法准确形容出她的奇妙之处。这篇文中的内涵不仅仅是爱情这么简单。我只是拙劣地将这篇文介绍给你们，有任何的错误之处，还请适时指正和包容。

Need 必需品

她坐在黑暗地屋子里凝视着窗外，双眼茫然而毫无焦距。她听到楼下传来她的家庭成员们的欢声笑语。她感到那些欢快的笑声距离自己是多么遥远啊。而自己又是多么的孤单啊。

轻微的脚步声在楼梯上匆匆响起，然后突然在她的房间门口停了下来。门猛的拉开了。她坐在原地没有丝毫动弹。

"金妮！"赫敏大叫道。"你一个人在这里做什么？你为什么坐在黑漆漆的角落里？"

沉默片刻之后，赫敏再次问道。

"哈利去哪儿了？"她轻轻问。

"走了。"

"走了？但是…我以为他想和你谈谈的。"

"谈完了，所以他现在走了。"

房间里再次沉默下来。然后赫敏走进了屋子，将门在她身后轻轻地带上。金妮听到她踩在地毯上的脚步声，赫敏越走越近。最后她进入了她的视线。在窗户中漏进来的细小光线的映衬下，金妮还是能清晰地看到赫敏脸上担忧的表情。

"金妮，发生什么事了？"

金妮勾起了一个虚弱的微小笑容。从她朋友的声音中可以听出赫敏已经知道了。而且可能比起金妮自己知道的要来的更多。

"他说他找到了别人。"她回答道。

她的内心深处在咆哮，但是说出来的话却那么冷淡又飘渺。她几乎要认不出自己的嗓音了。

赫敏继续保持沉默。

金妮抬起头，看着她的朋友。

"你知道多久了？"

赫敏看上去很吃惊。"知道什么？"

"不要对我撒谎，赫敏。你和他在一起度过了足够漫长的时光。你一定见证了某些事情，也注意到了某些事情。什么时候发生的？"

赫敏叹了口气，在金妮身边坐了下来，将视线转向了窗外。很长一段时间，这两位年轻的女士相对无言。突然从起居室中传来一声大笑，紧接着芙蓉的小北鼻开始放声大哭。

"差不多是战争进行到一半的时候。"

金妮从窗前隐没了黑暗里的景物上收回视线。院子里大树的树冠在轻轻地随风摇晃。她应该感到惊讶？愤怒？还是背叛？

"我…一开始并不知道，"赫敏犹豫着继续说道。"我当然不知道，因为…好吧。但是…有一天，我看到了他们。坐在一起。在说话。我知道有些事肯定已经改变了。但是，金妮，"她诚恳地说道，"我当时真的觉得这没什么！老实说，我真的以为那只是暂时的！哈利爱你，我一直以为在一切都结束的时候他还是会回到你身边的！"

金妮点了点头。她的内心就是一个大熔炉一样在翻滚个不停。就像是纳威正在熬煮的一锅的魔药，接近了爆炸的边缘。"但是，他现在更爱那个人。"她说道。

她看到赫敏若有所思地咬了咬头。"我认为那不是爱。"

金妮苦涩一笑。"不是爱？那你要怎么称呼它？渴望见到那个人，失去对方的陪伴时感到失落不堪，而等到再次见到那个人时又感到心中完满。由于他的存在，感到温馨又安全的感觉。一刻不停地祈求着听到他的声音。如果不是爱的话，你要怎么称呼这种感情，赫敏？"

"是需求。"

金妮虚弱地呼出一口气，猛的瘫坐下来。

"金妮，你是不是知道…是不是哈利告诉你那个人是谁了？"

"是的。"

"噢。"

沉默延伸开来。金妮带着超然的好奇心，看着自己的情绪就像是在观看一锅翻腾的药水一样，等待着接下来会发生什么质变。承载着感情的大锅终于炸了开来。她的嘴角勾起了一个苦涩的弧度。

"那真是…最耻辱的事情，"她说道。"他为了一个男人抛弃我。"

赫敏依旧保持着沉默，只是看着她。

一阵寒栗穿过金妮的身体。

"而且还是…那么多人里面，叫斯内普的家伙。"她喘着粗气。指甲挖进手掌心之中。

"我不明白！"她突然哭喊道。身子颤抖的是如此剧烈，连她坐着的床都开始微微摇晃。"我不明白！为什么？为什么，赫敏？哈利一直是喜欢女人的！他…他迷恋了秋好多年，而且…而且他也会对媚娃有反应！要是他不喜欢女人不会有这反应的！他爱女人！他爱我！为什么他会突然之间就爱上男人了？为什么？"

她终于崩溃在赫敏怀里放声大哭。身体中翻滚着的大釜贱出热流酸液腐蚀着她的心脏，而金妮只能在赫敏肩膀上尖叫发泄着她的伤痛和悲哀。

赫敏紧紧拥抱着这个颤抖不已的女巫，来来回回地抚摸她的头发，让她的情绪彻底爆发出来。等到她的情绪慢慢平复下来之后，赫敏才悲伤地说道，"他不是突然之间爱上男人的。"

金妮呛咳得厉害。"但…但是…"

赫敏轻轻拍击她朋友的背部让她呼吸顺畅一点。"那不是爱，金妮。或许它可能是，不过和他爱你的那种爱情不同，不然我会察觉到的。"

"哈利讨厌他，"金妮呜咽了一声。"他讨厌他。我知道。可是他现在—他—爱他！"

"哈利需要他。"赫敏轻柔地纠正道。"一直如此。当然，虽然看法不同，但是哈利一直需要着西弗勒斯 斯内普。但哈利也恨他，也会责备他，救他的命。"

"更是爱他。"金妮沙哑着嗓音补充道。

她们俩都默不作声。有人蹦蹦跳跳奔上了楼梯跑过了金妮的房间。她们听见那些人在楼上跑来走去，然后又踢踢踏踏地飞奔下楼。一整欢笑声紧随其后。

"我不明白。"金妮终于开口说道。

"我也不明白。"

"但是你说过—"

赫敏叹了口气。"是的。我明白…但是我也不明白。"她无助地耸了耸肩。

金妮抬头看向她。"可是你能接受。"

赫敏再次耸了耸肩。"哈利是我朋友。我认识他已经有七年了。我们在一起经历过那么多。我一直站在哈利身边就是因为…这个原因。我可能不明白他为什么要这么做，或者说为什么要直到现在才这么做，但是我知道哈利需要他。需要斯内普…迫切地需要他。这有益于他。"

金妮闭上眼睛。满乘感情的熔炉终于清空。她累了。赫敏坐直向她递了一块手帕。金妮坐了起来，接过来捂住了鼻子。她感到眼睛干涩而梗疼。低头看着手里的手帕，又抬头看向赫敏。

"告诉我，"她说道，声音疲惫但坚定。"告诉我发生过什么事。怎么发生发生的，好帮助我去接受这个事实。"

赫敏点了点头，但还是默坐了很长一段时间什么都没说。终于，她转过身去，望向窗外的摇曳的树梢。

"你知道我们去年暑假一直和哈利在一起，"她开口道。"在比尔和芙蓉的婚礼之后…我们陪着他一起去了高锥克山谷。他去祭拜了他的父母，之后又去了以前他们一起居住的地方。屋子几乎已经变成了一片废墟。在哈利的父母死后，再也没有人到过那儿了。那儿有一个能够驱使麻瓜们远离的魔咒。我不知道是谁施的这个咒语，不过在那么年后它一直持续着作用。也许是邓布利多。我不知道。"

她停顿了一下，闭上了眼睛。在赫敏回忆的时候，金妮牢牢地盯着她。

"哈利在那儿呆了一天。他甚至走进去了。噢，只有一部分没有坍塌的屋子他能进去。他说他想找些东西来…来提醒自己。一些他双亲的物品。如果他能找到的话。奇怪的是，还是有一些东西没有腐烂。而且…哈利发现了一把钥匙。"

她睁开眼睛，看向金妮。

"一把古灵阁的钥匙。"

金妮惊讶地皱起了眉头。"但是…他父母的拱顶钥匙哈利一直随身携带着啊！"

赫敏点了点头。"哈利拥有的是他父母共有拱顶的钥匙。而那把钥匙是属于她母亲独有的一个拱顶。显然，伊万斯家在莉莉进入霍格沃茨时就一直坚持让她拥有自己的拱顶，在他结婚以后也再也没有使用过那个拱顶。但是她没有注销掉。"

"你进过那个拱顶看过吗？"

"当然。噢，哈利进去过。我们陪着他一起去了古灵阁，但是他是一个人下去的。他在那里呆了很长一段时间，回来的时候带着一个大包。很明显，他的母亲在拱顶中珍藏了大部分她的书籍—她的课本，以及给自己买的书册等。和她写的日记。"

金妮的头猛地抬了起来。赫敏点了点头。

"她一直有写日记的习惯，记录着所有的生活。从进入霍格沃茨起，到她结婚，以及一切一切。最后的一篇记录于1981年万圣节的早上。"

金妮倒抽一口冷气。

"哈利带走那些日记本。好几天他什么也没做只是一个劲地读那些日记。然后，有一天…他爆发了。我不知道是什么让他发那么大的火。他还没有全看完日记本，不过一定是某些事情让他大为光火。他砸烂了房间里的每一件家具，随后就冲了出来把自己锁在了自己的房间里。他房门紧闭了三天，甚至没和我或是罗恩谈谈。我们时不时地听见他在屋子里…尖叫、哭号。"

她擦了擦脸。金妮紧张又沉默地坐着。

"当他从房间里出来时，整个人简直就像是半死不活一样。他也没告诉我们发生了什么事。我们之后就再也没见过那些日记本了。他一定是把它们藏起来或销毁了。他又去过一次古灵阁，从莉莉的私人拱顶中拿了两本出来。不要问我是什么书。甚至是在罗恩问他那是什么的时候，他把罗恩的脑袋都差点咬了下来。我所能说的是，那些都是厚厚的大册子，被款绑在黑沉沉的皮革里，可能已经很古老了。哈利拿着它们又进了房间。我不知道他是不是读了，因为第二天它们就消失了。我猜想他是把那些书送人了。"

看到金妮疑惑的目光，她继续说道，"那天早上，当我下楼吃饭的时候，他正把一个小包裹扎到海德薇的腿上，头凑近海德薇仔细叮嘱什么。他说的非常非常，非常非常地谨慎，然后就放飞了她。"

金妮点了点头。

赫敏深深地吸了口气。"海德薇离开了四天。那几天里哈利变得毫无耐性难以忍受，所以我们留下他让他一个人呆着。第五天的时候，海德薇回来了，只带了一个一份绉边短信—是张便条。我不知道那上面说了些什么，但是哈利再次暴怒了。他把纸条撕得粉碎扔进了火炉里，然后把纸片的灰烬都影无踪了。"

在金妮想开口询问时，赫敏虚弱地笑了笑。"你知道我为什么要告诉你这些吗？因为哈利把那些书寄给了斯内普。他从来没有告诉过我，但是我能确定他确实寄给了他。而且…那还只是开始。哈利也从来没有和我们谈过他妈妈日记的事儿。但是我注意到他对斯内普激烈的抗拒已经慢慢消弭了。而且，在我们偶尔提起斯内普时，他也不会再咄咄逼人了。"

"之后的好几个月，我们都再也没有获得任何关于斯内普的消息。后来有一天，在我们从…好吧，我想我现在能告诉你了。你知道伏地魔拥有魂器。现在每个人都知道这件事。我们当时一直在寻找那些魂器，但大多没有成功。在大约五个月的时间里。我们只找到了一个。"

"所以，那天我们又再次一无所获地回来了，身心俱疲，不知道下一步要怎么做。在厨房的桌子上有一张小纸条。又脏又破而且还难以辨认。上面告诉了我们要到哪里去找下一个魂器。没有这么明说，不过…我们领悟到了提示。我们不知道这张纸条是从哪里来的。周围也没有猫头鹰，更不可能从飞路网中进来。直到现在我才知道那是斯内普留在那里的。而且我怀疑哈利早就知道，不过就是没说罢了。"

她耸了耸肩。

"你们相信了？"金妮问道。"纸条上的信息？"

赫敏点了点头。"是的，虽然在那之前我们讨论了很长时间。但是罗恩说了我们又没有别的什么线索，为什么不试试呢，而当时哈利也同意了。"

两位女士都沉默这想了一下，赫敏继续说道，"但那信息是真实的。我们通过它成功地找到了魂器然后毁灭了它。之后我们就再也没怀疑过下一张的纸条，那纸条上也是对我们有利的内容，它向我们警告了一个陷阱，要是我们没有这个警告冒然前去的话…"她说着直发抖。

"所以，只是些小纸条吗？"金妮看上去觉得难以置信。

"噢，不。我们确实见到了斯内普。很偶然的。"她再次叹了口气。"第二次哈利和他相互见面的时候，斯内普和哈利又开始相互抨击了。斯内普嘲笑哈利，哈利也回以反击，你知道的。虽然不止一次他们两个指着魔杖相互威胁，但是他们没有诅咒对方。罗恩惊愕地大叫，'难道你不打算宰了他吗，哈利？'他们两个停止了相互谩骂，看向罗恩，又面面相觑，随后斯内普傲慢地嘲讽了罗恩的智力一番，哈利又反驳回去，然后他们又开始相互大喊大叫了。"

"那是发生在一月初的时候。接下来的五六个礼拜我们没听到任何关于斯内普的消息。然后哈利不知道从哪儿得到了一条口信，不声不响地离开了我们。他离开了好几个小时，那时我们都担心个半死。我不知道那条口信里写了些什么，哈利去了哪里或者发生了什么，我什么也不知道。但是当他回来时，他看起来真是糟糕透顶。鲜血淋漓满身是伤。衣服又脏又破。要是他看上去不是那么糟糕的话，我发誓我早就杀了他了。我当时太生气了。竟然在我们不知道的情况下独自一个人行动！回来后也没有告诉我们发生了什么事，只是说他已经解决了一个问题。"

"关于斯内普的？"

"是的，我是这样认为的。不过哈利没告诉过我们，但是当我们十天后见到斯内普时，他一只眼睛上有着明显的淤青，而且动作都非常小心，好像肋骨上有伤一样。"

"噢，你的意思是说…他们打架了？像麻瓜一样？"

赫敏哼了一声。"显然。这听起来很糟糕，不过我认为这也是他们之间解决问题的最好方式。你知道，忘掉他们之间所有的仇恨和怨愤。我的一个叔叔曾经说过，打架是发泄负面情绪的最好方式。我猜他们就是这样的。因为在那之后，他们说话就再也不会大喊大叫了。噢，斯内普说话还是会夹杂着可怕的吝啬和讽刺，哈利也还是会叫着斯内普的名字反驳回去，但他们已经不会再带枪夹棍地大吼了。"

"之后，他们的见面就更加频繁了。很有规律。但是很少会待在一起很长时间。在斯内普的审判前，我只见过他两次，有一次还是在魔法部。但是哈利会告诉我们斯内普的种种。告诉我们斯内普说了什么，伏地魔和他的计划，以及其他一些让人吃惊不已的事情。我觉得甚至是罗恩也注意到在哈利说'斯内普说酿制瘙痒剂不需要狮子的牙齿粉末'时，发生的事情已经完全脱离控制了。"

"什么—"

"罗恩再次抱怨起双胞胎来。他说他已经酿了一剂，而且把他们的…呃，内衣泡在了里面。他问我成分是什么，然后哈利就和斯内普一起出去了。噢。我从没见过罗恩那么惊讶的样子，下巴都快掉下来了。"

赫敏注意到，金妮的下巴紧紧地摒在一起。她使劲憋回笑意，但在她想起罗恩的反应时，很快回复了常态。

"赫敏？"

她勾了勾一边的嘴角。"罗恩不喜欢哈利和斯内普太接近。我的意思是，哈利能和斯内普心平气和地说话就已经很古怪了，更何况哈利和他谈的还是魔药成分一类的？"

金妮点了点头，双眼瞪大了。"罗恩说了些什么话？"

赫敏作了一个苦脸。"他大喊大叫了好一阵子，威胁哈利要是和斯内普一起谈论魔药是因为爱上了…呃，那混蛋的话就滚出去。"

"哈利的反应呢？"金妮喘息着问，双手紧攥成拳。

"哈利目瞪口呆地看着罗恩，好像他正教唆一条巨型乌贼充当英格兰的搜球手一样。"

红发女士在赫敏运用着乔治式的感慨口吻说话时，微微地咧嘴笑了一下。

赫敏将一缕头发塞到耳后，仔细想了想继续说道，"我想知道，哈利可能一开始并没有意识到自己对斯内普的那种感情是什么。我猜测他自己也从没想到过会是'爱'，但是此刻罗恩提醒了他…噢。而且看哈利和斯内普的下一次会面时的表现来看…"她的声音渐渐变低，脸微微的红了一下。

金妮看着她脸上既惊讶又担忧的表情。"什么表现？"

赫敏扭动一下。"他…走路的样子非常奇怪，而且…身上还有吻痕。."

金妮暴发出一声呜咽，将脸埋进手掌之中。她感到赫敏坐近了些，手臂环上了她的肩膀。

"抱歉，"赫敏嘶哑着嗓音说道。"我不应该那么说的。"

"不，不是你的错。"

金妮摇了摇头，尽力平复下自己急速跳动的心。她感到自己的情绪已经控制住了之后，金妮抬起头看向赫敏。

"然后呢？"

赫敏将视线转去了别处。"然后就是…在魔法部摊牌和之后的斯内普的审判。"

"《预言家日报》说哈利为斯内普辩护过？"

当哈利将伏地魔永远的击败时，默契使他们对在神秘事物司所发生的一切避而不谈。

"是的，他为斯内普辩护过。我们万分庆幸当时斯基特那个女人不在审判现场。"

担忧的神色再次涌上了金妮的脸庞。"为什么要庆幸？她会写些什么吗？"

赫敏苦了下脸。"她会一派胡言，虽然她不敢违抗哈利，但是她会把事实严重扭曲。"

"发生了什么事？"金妮问道。在审判还没被公之于众之前，她不在法庭也无从得知审判内容。那时她真是恨透了那种感觉，好像自己被排除在外一样。可现在她却觉得那样真是太好不过了，要是她在当时亲眼见到哈利维护了斯内普的话…她把这种想法剔出了脑海，专心听赫敏继续说下去。

"噢，哈利向他们说明自己对于斯内普一案地观点。听上去那番话好像对斯内普是无利的，你可以看到陪审团一席听了那番话时闪闪发光的眼睛，好像要把斯内普初一绞刑更有把握了一样。不过，哈利继续说下去的内容却是斯内普之前帮助他的种种。你知道，那些都是来自食死徒内部的绝密消息。哈利要求他们去取得斯内普第一次审判的档案，也要求他们去寻找邓布利多的遗嘱。"

"邓布利多的遗嘱？但是…我觉得他不会写那种东西啊？"

"他写了。而且很明显，他告诉了哈利要去哪里才能找到那封遗嘱，也不知道是不是要他在适当的时候泄露或是别的什么。在陪审团阅读过斯内普的第一次审讯档案和邓布利多的遗嘱之后，听证会算是结束了。而且要是让整个威森加摩因为斯内普的判刑而吵吵闹闹个不停的话，陪审团除了宣判斯内普无罪之外没有别的选择。"

金妮点了点头。"是的，那时《预言家日报上》有幅很长标题是写这个的。"

"对，那篇报道涵盖了几乎所有发生的事情，"赫敏同意道。"所以，你现在知道了，那时发生了什么，又是如何发生的。"她看向金妮。"我的这番话对你有帮助吗？"

金妮眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头。她要在之后才能仔细的考虑赫敏说的那些。此刻，她有别的东西迫切地想知道，她需要知道要是赫敏早就知道的话…"赫敏，那场审判是好几个月之前的事了。为什么…他为什么要等那么长的时间，要是…要是他早就知道自己需要斯内普的话。"她的嗓音渐渐低沉下来，在尾音时几乎就听不清了。她颤抖着，等待着赫敏的回答。

赫敏耸耸肩。"我不知道。哈利没和我们说起过太多关于他…和斯内普的关系。这就是为什么我会认为他们的关系只是暂时的原因所在。但是从他告诉我们的只字片语之中，我觉得他正陷在进退两难的境地，因为…因为那时战争已经结束了，他没理由再和斯内普待在一起了，而哈利也要对你恢复常态。"

金妮感到身体内部的大釜又一次剧烈燃烧起来。她艰难地吞咽了一口。"是的，我们当时都是这么认为的…"

她察觉到赫敏紧紧地拥紧了她。"哈利做了什么，金妮？"

"没—没什么，真的，"金妮低声说道。"没什么。他…他来拜访了我，然后我们谈了谈。也一起玩了魁地奇。很开心。像是他呆在这儿的那么多个暑假一样，你知道吗？他对那件事只字未提。直到…"

"直到今晚。"

"是的。"

"他对你说了什么？"赫敏问道。金妮听出来她隐藏在关怀之下的好奇。

"他说…我们不能再在一起是因为…是因为他有别人了，而且他…不能和除他之外的人在一起因为…他为那一个人的存在而焦躁，看不见他却失落，在某个时候又感到安心…—"

她的声音在粗重的喘息中越来越尖锐高亢，然后金妮再次大哭了出来。她觉得自己的眼泪早就流光了，但是她心中的大锅却依旧在翻滚沸腾，溅出的灼热液体在腐蚀她的灵魂。灼烫又咸湿的泪水从她的脸颊上淌过，聚集在下巴上不停地落下来。赫敏轻轻地拍着她，小声地哼着不成调地曲子安慰她。金妮哭了很长的时间。

甚至是在她最后平静下来后还是一点也没动，赫敏也是。她们俩一起沉默地坐在金妮的床上，倾听着从楼下传来的家庭会议的小声谈论。

金妮感到精疲力竭。她所有的坚强都已经随着眼泪的流失而一扫而光了。她的胸腔之中还仍旧积聚着愤恨和伤痛。但是她此刻再也没有力气去感受这些负面情绪了。这该死的愚蠢对话不会再继续下去了，她知道。然后愤怒，伤痛和痛苦又会再次光临。不过不是现在，不是现在…

"—然后找到他们！"她们听到罗恩的声音从台阶上传来。他的脚步声跨上了楼梯，然后金妮房间的门突然被甩开了。

赫敏转头看向他。金妮被吓了一跳，但是也没有动作。

"嘿，你们在这儿！你们在干什么，坐在—"罗恩顿了顿，看到漆黑一片的屋子中她的妹妹被他的女友揽在怀里。"噢。"

他走进了屋子，轻轻关上了门，然后走向了床铺。

"哈利和她谈过了，嗯？"他轻声问道。金妮感到赫敏点了点头。床铺在罗恩坐下来时，下陷了一点。"哦，金妮，"他叹了口气，随后她感到兄长的手环上了她的肩膀。

一整颤抖闪过她的身体。要是他她是这么虚弱又麻木的话，她一定会因为兄长的沉默不语再次大哭一场的。

"我很抱歉，金妮。"罗恩说道，轻轻而又笨拙的拍击着她的背。

金妮坐直了身体擦了擦脸，试图勾起一个笑容。她讨厌被他哥哥视为是一个弱小的不堪一击的小姑娘。那种感觉很奇怪。

"难道，你对你可怜的小妹妹的遭遇不感到愤怒吗？"她试图开个玩笑。

罗恩和赫敏交换了一下眼神。罗恩再次拍了拍她的肩膀。"不是啦，你可以把我当做那个人来狠狠教训一顿。我把这个权利留给你。"

"罗恩！"赫敏抗议道，但是金妮笑了。虽然只是一闪而过的微小笑容，但那是个发自内心的微笑。罗恩也对着金妮笑起来。然后他迷惑不解地歪了歪头，不知所以然。

"金妮，哈利说了原因吗？我的意思是，他为什么会等到现在才说？哈利一直在这儿，好像他一直在试图回到你身边一样。我们都以为他会的。"

金妮抖了抖，搁在膝盖上的手攥紧成拳。

"他说过他需要斯内普。"赫敏回答道。

罗恩扬起了眉毛。"那不能解释他为什么挑现在告诉金妮，而不是以前随便哪个时候。金妮？他有说过什么吗？"

金妮闭上了眼睛，缓缓地点了点头。她的双唇颤抖着，赫敏又一次搂住了她的肩膀。

"他说了，"她开始慢慢地回想，憎恶着这回忆的同时大声说了出来，"哈利说他正努力试着…找到接下去的路。关于…我们两个的—那个人或者…或者我。"她吸了一大口气，停顿了几秒，用力吐了出来。"他说他以前需要时间来决定…但是现在他已经决定好了。他说他…爱我们两个，在某种程度上都爱，但是他只能和我们之一在一起，所以…他在我们之中选了他最需要的那个人。"

"哈利一直需要斯内普。"赫敏低声说道。

金妮抽噎着吸进了口气。哈利爱她，但是那还不够。只是爱是不够的。他需要斯内普，一直需要着他。在她终于疲倦不已沉入睡梦之中时，她终于意识到，原来她和哈利之间，不曾有过任何机会。

FIN

T/N：这段时间不务正业了两篇小短篇，都是非常有趣的内容，情不自禁地翻译了出来。希望你们能看的愉快。宁静岁月其实已经翻完，挑个合适的时间po出来吧。接下来的全部精力都会放到姻缘石和时光失措上，非常感谢你们的支持。么么。


End file.
